In A Heartbeat
by QueenV
Summary: Vincent Valentine's life gets turned upside down after the birth of his daughter and the death of his wife. What will this sudden turn of events bring? Can Vincent learn to cope with life again?
1. The Beginning of the End

"Why?" the man in the dark corner of the room whispered, his voice filled with sadness and remorse. His head was swimming with 'if only I had' and 'if only I had not' he barely noticed the other people in the room with him. 

  
  


"Hey, Vincent..." A man breathed as he walked over to the shaken Vincent Valentine. Vincent's eyes were too clouded with tears he couldn't see who was talking, but the smell of nicotine on the man's breath and the smoky smell on his clothes gave it away. Cid Highwind. Cid placed his hand on Vincent's back. "Vincent, I'm sorry. I know nothing we say can bring her back but..." Cid's voice cracked as tears welt up in his eyes again. Cid's grip on Vincent's shirt tightened. Cid lowered his head as tears silently fell to the tiled floor.

  
  


Tifa Lockhart dashed for the washroom door again, bawling all the way. With an audible click they knew she'd locked herself in the washroom again. Agony, sorrow, and loss rang loud in her cries.

  
  


"Vincent...so...sorry..." Vincent recognized the voice as Cloud Strife's. It was the first time since the death of Aeris Gainsborough that they'd seen Cloud cry. Cloud stepped to the door of the washroom and began trying to coax Tifa out again; while trying to suppress the sadness in his voice and tears in his eyes. To no avail.

  
  


Barret began fidgeting with the curtains on the window of the room again. Marlene too was crying; Barret could not bare to look her in the eyes, even though she was clinging to his leg making his pants damp with her salty tears. "God...damn...this world's not fair..." Barret mumbled.

  
  


Nanaki lay curled up on the floor, his tail hung down to signify his mourning state. "At least she's safe..." he softly murmured.

  
  


Vincent couldn't take it anymore. Without a word he pushed passed Cid and made his way to the door. Once out of the room, he left the building all together. 

  
  


It was dark but the night was still young. If it had been a few years ago, he would've been with her out for a walk, or on their way to a restaurant. He smiled at the memory as he sat on the damp grass; then he looked at the building behind him and remembered why he was there. Tears formed in the man's crimson eyes.

  
  


Yuffie Valentine, had just died giving birth to their first child.

  
  


The pain reminded Vincent why he hated hospitals so much; he lay on his back, clothes dampening with the dew from the grass, and he cried like he'd never cried before...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this, but please let me know if I should continue! (And I don't own FF7 in any way, shape, or form)


	2. Back in the Day

It was six years ago. Sephiroth. Meteor. Holy. The Lifestream. Everything had rested on their shoulders. Everyone was depending on them, even though few knew they existed. They'd started out with nine. Then Aeris was killed. Many tears and broken hearts later, Sephiroth was gone, forever. Now Yuffie had been taken from them through some cruel twist of fate.

  
  


Six years ago, they'd barely know each other. She was a young, spunky ninja from Wutai. He was a lonely, tormented man straight out of hell, or a coffin in the Shinra mansion, whichever you prefer. Then, throughout the weeks of the Meteor crisis, a fragile friendship was formed. Between him and her, most importantly, and between them all eventually. That fragile friendship turned into more, much more than anyone had expected. During the battles they fought together Vincent found himself looking out for the young ninja. Protecting her in battle, healing her when he could, and then the materia incident in Wutai.

  
  


She'd taken every last piece of their materia. Every summon, every fire, cure, ice, bolt, everything. Gone. The fight against the soldiers right after wasn't difficult, but everyone's heart skipped a beat when the searched for a fire spell or summon and none were to be found. He'd scoffed at her actions initially. The sudden hate quickly dissolved and was replaced by his own curiosity. Why? Why had she taken their materia? She wasn't like that, it wasn't her, he knew her better than that. Didn't he? Vincent remembered was Yuffie used to say during the long nights, camped out in the middle of nowhere. 

  
  


"Yeah, that father of mine," it always began like that, "he's a coward. Defeated once, once, and he runs and hides. Pfft. Then he scolded me for not being more like mom. Why couldn't I bring money in to support Wutai? Why this and why that. I couldn't take, I ran away. That's when I met you guys," she'd smile and look at him. "Thank Holy I ran away..."

  
  


Vincent would turn a little red at this remark and continue to listen to Yuffie's stories. Never interjecting unless she forced it out of him. Just nodding, understanding.

  
  


It was then the realization dawned on him. Yuffie had stolen their materia to try to impress her father. To try and show that she wasn't useless. Vincent began to immediately regret his anger at Yuffie. He wanted to explain to Cloud, but decided it wasn't in Yuffie's best interest. So when Cloud wanted to leave Wutai, Vincent took action.

  
  


"We must not leave. We need to go after Ms. Kisaragi and get our materia back," he replied icily, trying to hide his concern.

  
  


Cloud agreed, and the set off for Wutai. After getting their materia back, and scaring Yuffie in the process, things seemed to get back to normal. But it never was really normal. Cloud trusted Yuffie less, and hardly ever let her come with him on missions. He also gave her first level materia and gave Vincent the responsibility of being her bodyguard. She was never allowed to go anywhere without him. This caused her to be very bitter in the day, and cry her eyes out at night. One night he came into her tent while she was crying. He didn't mean to sneak up on her, but he was always unnaturally quiet.

"Gawd...Vincent...you...scared....me..." she sobbed while wiping her eyes, trying to hide her tears.

  
  


"I am sorry Yuffie, I heard you crying. Are you..."

"Oh Vincent!" she grabbed onto him, pulled him into her tent, and began to sob. "They...they...don't trust me....They.....hate....me....don't....want....me....here....."

  
  


Vincent's shirt was getting damp but he didn't care, "Yuffie that isn't true. I trust you, and I don't hate you."

  
  


She stopped crying. Looking up at him with a questioning look on her face she asked, "You...don't hate me..."

  
  


No, of course he didn't hate her, he didn't know what to say without sounding insincere. So he tightened their embrace and let her tears roll down his shirt. She cried herself to sleep that night. Eventually, he fell asleep too. When he awoke the next morning, her found himself still sitting up, with Yuffie in his arms. It was then he realized how much Yuffie meant to him. At first, she was like a little sister he was trying to protect. Now, she was more. For the first time since Lucrecia entered his life he felt love again. He waited with her in his arms until she woke up. 

  
  


After Sephiroth was defeated, she came to him in the Highwind. 

  
  


"Vincent...you aren't going to go back to the mansion are you?" She asked timidly.

  
  


"Yes," everyone's face looked as if they'd expected this, but didn't want to believe it, "The mansion is the only place left for me. I must return and atone for my sins."

  
  


"..." Yuffie first looked as if she would cry, but she regained her composer and blew up in his face, "Vincent Valentine, how can you say those things?! You've helped saved the planet!! Dammit Vincent!! You're NOT going to live you're life like that!! Can't you leave the goddamned past behind you and..."

  
  


"Miss Kisaragi, you have no idea what I still can do to harm this planet," Vincent's tone was enough to make Sephiroth shiver.

  
  


"Vincent, there's still...so....much you could do with your life...." Yuffie breathed.

  
  


"What do you suggest then..." what was he saying, he should return to atone for his sins, why was he accepting Yuffie's offer?

  
  


So Yuffie's little plan was set in motion. They would tour the world, it was supposed to get Vincent's mind off the past and make him appreciate the present. Such was Yuffie's explanation. So they went to the Chocobo Ranch took their two gold Chocobo's, after much bargaining with Cloud, and set off. Through the week's they were together, much happened. 

First Reeve, being the new 'president' of Shinra, discontinued all mako and materia research and production. Everyone that owned materia was compelled to turn it in to Shinra. Over a live broadcast across the entire world, all the materia in the world was placed in the Lifestream were Mideel used to be. The whole world cheered. Cloud was their with Reeve, giving the materia back to the planet. No one could remember when they'd seen a smile that big on Cloud's face. Reeve also discontinued the SOLDIER program and announced that Shinra would be dedicated to protecting the planet and to make sure everything world-wide was alright and in order. Besides the changing events in the world around them, Yuffie and Vincent's relationship was changing. 

  
  


At the beginning of their trip Vincent was still quite distant and removed. Yuffie kept happy and outgoing, taking Vincent to every carnival, restaurant, and play in the city they were in. After a few weeks had past, Vincent was warming up to the idea of being with Yuffie. Both their lives changed that year.

  
  


For the better.


	3. Off to the Gold Saucer...

"So what do you get when you cross a...."

  
  


Vincent wasn't paying attention...well, not totally ignoring her, but he didn't share her sense of humour. However he humoured her by playing along. They were riding their chocobo's into Corel. Yuffie had insisted that they visit the Gold Saucer, it would make him feel better. But Vincent always suspected Yuffie herself had really wanted to go a play all the games. 

  
  


They reached Corel and Vincent gracefully jumped off his chocobo and went around to Yuffie. Extending an arm he reached for her. With a small blush on her face, she took Vincent's human hand in hers. Then was literally picked up right off her chocobo. On the ground now Yuffie smiled up at Vincent. He nodded and took the chocobo reigns and was about to tie them up when...

  
  


"Wait, Vinny, I've got a great idea!" 

  
  


Vincent turned and looked at the young ninja.

  
  


"Why don't we take them with us!? Then we can go Chocobo racing and beat the pants off anyone whose standing in our way..." She clenched her fists together and smiled wirily. 

  
  


Vincent sighed inwardly. Chocobo racing was more of Cloud's forte, not his. Whenever they raced, Vincent would simply stand aside and let Cloud go into the stadium. Cloud loved racing so much, you could almost feel the adrenaline emitting from that man's body right before a race. But knowing Yuffie wouldn't give up without a fight he decided, "Alright. You can race but I..."

  
  


"VINCENT!! You just HAVE to race too! Come on, you'll be great! Please..." she batted her eyelashes.

  
  


Vincent sighed more visibly this time, "As you wish Miss Kisaragi..." then he pulled the Chocobo's into the city.

  
  


"That's more like it! Vinny wait for me..."

  
  


They made their way through Corel which was undergoing much construction. No problems here, all the citizens smiled as they went through. They reached the lift to the Gold Saucer and talked to the lady behind the counter. 

  
  


"Excuse me," she said to them, "but are you taking those Chocobo's for racing?"

  
  


"Yup!" Yuffie beamed with pride.

  
  


"Okay, but you must pay a small fee to take them in the lifts," Vincent nodded and reached for his wallet.

  
  


"20 gil a Chocobo will get you a pass that you can take to the lady at the entrance and she'll take you to a more direct entrance to the racing than through the tubes..."

  
  


"Thank you," Vincent replied in a monotone voice while he paid the 40 gil that was necessary. Then he lead the Chocobo's and Yuffie to the lift. Yuffie would not stop talking the whole time they were on the lift.

  
  


"Wow...this is gonna be soo cool!! I can't wait...! Do you mind if I race first? Oh I'm so excited!"

  
  


Vincent smiled a small almost unnoticeable smile, but Yuffie caught it.

  
  


"VINNY!" she yelled, scaring the Chocobo's. "Oops..but Vincent, *you* smiled! Gawd, do it again!! You've got such a nice smile, you should smile more often..." 

  
  


Vincent flashed her another quick smile, which resulted in more squeals and babbling on Yuffie's part. Eventually they reached the Gold Saucer. 

  
  


The instant the doors to the lift opened, Yuffie burst out of the car and was jumping up and down. Containing excitement had been her strongest suit. Vincent rolled his eyes as he lead the pair of golden Chocobo's out of the lift and joined the hyperactive ninja. 

  
  


"Okay Vinny! Let's go talk to the lady here!!" she quickly and quite literally hopped over to the entrance of the amusement park, nearly knocking down the man in the Chocobo costume over. "We're gonna race!"

  
  


"Alright, can I see your passes?" Vincent handed the lady the pair of purple passes for Chocobo racing. "Thank you," she replied. "Right this way..."

  
  


She lead them around the side of the entrance and opened up a small lift. "Just push the Chocobo Square button," she said cheerfully while she ushered them into the lift, and closed the doors.

  
  


Two Gold Chocobo's plus a quiet, tall man plus an overly excited ninja equalled a *very* cramped elevator ride.

  
  


After what seemed like an eternity for Vincent, and probably the Chocobo's as well, the elevator stopped. Yuffie bounced out, followed by Vincent. Yuffie spotted Ester first and was already talking to her before Vincent could coax the chocobo's out of the elevator. 

  
  


"You want to ride?" Ester asked Yuffie.

  
  


"Yup, me and Vinny! We've got our chocobo's too!!"

  
  


"Oh, of course, you guys are part of Cloud's group..."

  
  


"Yes," Vincent replied quickly before too much attention was drawn to them. Not that Yuffie hadn't managed a few stares along the way. "We wish to register in the next few races...'

  
  


"Alright, we've only got one opening in the next race, whose going to go..."

  
  


"MEE!!" Yuffie cut Ester off. "I'm going first!!" She jumped over to Vincent and grabbed the reigns of her chocobo.

  
  


"Okay, name?"

  
  


"It's Yuffie..."

  
  


"No the chocobo's name Yuffie..." Vincent pointed out with a sigh.

  
  


"Oh right! Oops!! I guess I'm just excited..."

  
  


You guess...Once more Vincent shook his head. 

  
  


"Her name's Angel!"

  
  


"Okay, Yuffie you take Angel out this door," Ester pointed to the door down the hall on her right. "The race starts in about five..."

  
  


"What about Vinny?"

  
  


"He can watch the race from the screen here..." Ester pointed to the big screen suspended from the ceiling, just above the counter.

  
  


"Oh, okay..." Yuffie said kind of disappointed. "Wish me luck Vinny!!"

  
  


"Good luck, Yuffie..."

  
  


"Thanks! But I'm not gonna need it! I'm gonna beat everyone and then..." Vincent could still hear Yuffie halfway down the hall and in through the door to the race track. He sighed again. Things certainly were more interesting then staying in the mansion. Yuffie made him smile, and rightfully so. Few people possessed the knack of getting his smile, but few people, he mused, were as crazy and happy as Yuffie. He chuckled as Ester came back from the track and stood by him, waiting for the race to begin. This would be something to see...


End file.
